A vehicle is an apparatus capable of moving a user who is riding in the user-desired direction, and a representative example may be a car. For convenience for using a vehicle, various types of sensors and electronic devices may be provided in the vehicle. For example, Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) is being developed. An autonomous driving vehicle is also actively under development.
While development of the advanced driving assist system (ADAS) is actively undergoing in recent time, development of a technology for optimizing user's convenience and safety is required.
As part of this, the necessity of technology development on autonomous fueling for allowing a vehicle to autonomously fill fuel when the vehicle performs fueling has increased.